Elongate tubes and the like are often passed through openings that penetrate e.g. through the interior walls of buildings. In the process of firestopping such through-penetrating openings, it is common practice to place the tube or tubes in a sleeve and to provide a firestop material, e.g., an intumescent material, within the sleeve.